


《爱无非看谁成茧》 01

by Muyuan_93



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 非原著世界观   abo设定  莱瑟向  有生子情节  非清水  有强迫情节   OOC预警
Relationships: lt - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	《爱无非看谁成茧》 01

当瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯一天没有出过房门的时候已经是午后了，瑟兰迪尔头疼的看着前来报告的总管，扔下了手里的文件。  
“告诉他，他已经不是小孩了，赌气不去巡逻只会加重我对他的处罚，而不会让我收回任何命令。”  
瑟兰迪尔有点烦躁。他强行结束发情期，精神力大大受损，而他的孩子，莱戈拉斯，现在还玩着幼稚的把戏，期待他可以像个仁慈的父亲去哄一个知错不改的小孩。   
“My lord，殿下他，提前觉醒了。”加里安犹豫的说。   
虽然他们陛下现在看起来很不愉快，可是加里安知道如果他没有及时报告莱戈拉斯殿下的情况，那么，他面临的可能就不只是一个不愉快的精灵王那么简单了。   
“觉醒了？”瑟兰迪尔有些惊讶，莱戈拉斯第二性征觉醒的时间比预计的提前了近一百年，这完全超出了他的预料。   
“所以呢？加里安，告诉我，你不清楚该怎么处理吗？”  
加里安擦了擦额上的虚汗，“事实上，my lord，莱戈拉斯殿下他，他把所有人都拒之门外了，莱戈拉斯殿下要求见您一面。”  
哦……维拉在上，他真的说出来了！   
“加里安，我并不是Alpha。”瑟兰迪尔支着下巴看着快把头低到胸前的加里安露出了微笑，“我聪明的总管，告诉我，我该怎么去见一个刚觉醒的Alpha？”   
是的，瑟兰迪尔不是Alpha，甚至都不是Beta，而是一个Omega。   
当然，没有精灵会去歧视一个Omega，可一个成为王者的Omega，并不常见，或者说，根本就没有能成为王的Omega。   
然而，幽暗密林中的确有一个称王的Omega，不过没有谁会质疑这位精灵王的能力。  
要知道，这位精灵王可是要比那些护卫队还要强大，这一切对于一个Omega来说简直就是伊露维塔的恩赐。   
虽然瑟兰迪尔从没有隐瞒过自己的属性，但知道他是Omega的精灵差不多在最后的联盟牺牲了，这也导致了莱戈拉斯，这位在瑟兰迪尔庇护下长大的小王子从来都不知道他的父亲竟然会是个Omega。 

“说话，加里安。”瑟兰迪尔不愉悦的神色让加里安萌生了逃跑的冲动。  
虽然瑟兰迪尔不是Alpha，但身为精灵王的气势依旧压得加里安难以呼吸，“My lord，这是我的失误，可是莱戈拉斯殿下的情况很糟糕，殿下完全不肯配合，已经有不少的Beta受到了影响，甚至......”加里安犹豫了，接着他赶在瑟兰迪尔更不开心前接着说道：“甚至在殿下房间附近正常驻守的Alpha们也开始有躁动的迹象”  
加里安想到了他刚走进莱戈拉斯房间时他后背被冷汗浸透的场景，他已经很久没有受到过来自一个Alpha的影响了，而他们的王子才刚刚觉醒......   
“到护卫队找个强大成熟的Alpha去教导莱戈拉斯，顺便为他找个合适的Omgea。”  
瑟兰迪尔吩咐完就丢下加里安离开了书房，他觉得他现在很需要去喝一杯来缓解下他的疲惫才行。

而此时的莱戈拉斯正承受着情欲的煎熬。  
汗水已经浸透了他的内衫，精瘦的腰身可以透过紧贴在莱戈拉斯后背的衣衫看得一清二楚，此时此刻，就算暴涨的情欲让他难以克制，莱戈拉斯依旧沉稳的坐在床边把玩着手里的短刀。  
汗水随着睫毛落在莱戈拉斯滚烫的手背上，“该死！”莱戈拉斯扔掉短刀，爆出一句粗口，虽然他一直试图抵抗身体内翻腾的情欲，可门外那些Omega的气味依旧被莱戈拉斯的本能精准的捕捉到。   
莱戈拉斯讨厌这种不受控制的感觉，这让他觉得自己只是头能感受到原始本能的野兽，莱戈拉斯暴躁的脱下湿透的内衫，他想尽快的去冲个冷水澡，好让他能清醒一点，莱戈拉斯完全不想败给这股失控的力量，他一点也不想没有理智的随便和哪个Omega交合。   
毕竟，在接触过那人发情时的信息素后，他怎么还会对其他的Omega有欲望呢......  
那是和莱戈拉斯见过所有Omega都不一样的气味，就像落过雨的春日午后一样，蓬勃丰盈，充满生机，这种感觉缠绕在莱戈拉斯心头久久不散。   
此时一股强势的Alpha的气息出现在莱戈拉斯的房门口，莱戈拉斯绷紧了身体，不由自主的拿起短刀，戒备的向门外不知名的Alpha警告。   
天性使莱戈拉斯对这个陌生的气息不断镇压，宣示这是他的地盘，莱戈拉斯紧盯着那扇紧闭的房门，他敢保证，只要门外那个Alpha表现出一点敌意，莱戈拉斯很有可能会冲出去和门外那位Alpha打起来。   
“莱戈拉斯殿下。”加里安微弱的声音将莱戈拉斯从脑内的暴力场景拉回，只推开半扇的门和加里安紧张不安的神情让莱戈拉斯稍稍冷静下来。   
“父亲呢？”莱戈拉斯扔掉短刀，紧握着拳头，尽力保持自己的理智。   
“殿下您目前的状态并不适合见陛下。陛下嘱咐我为您挑选了护卫队中强大的Alpha来帮助您。”  
莱戈拉斯露出一个笑脸，侧头看眼加里安身后的侍卫，“父亲的意思确定是要他来帮助我吗？”  
加里安瞟了眼身后陷入戒备中的护卫队队长沉默不语，他一点也不怀疑这房间中的信息素再浓厚一点点，他面前的两个人肯定会打起来，他以伊露维塔首生子的名义发誓。   
“加里安，去拿抑制药过来。”   
“殿下，您现在的情况并不......”瞬间暴涨的Alpha气息混着精灵王子的威压让加里安后背瞬间被冷汗浸透，莱戈拉斯平日再怎么表现温和，他依旧是他们幽暗密林唯一的王子，久居上位的气势完全不输给他们的王，甚至在这样的情况下，莱戈拉斯的气势更加具有威慑性，毕竟谁也不想和一位Alpha起冲突。   
可这却可怜了加里安身后的那位护卫队队长。作为Alpha的本能和身为护卫队队长的责任让这位可怜的队长很煎熬，他一点也不想挑战他们的王子，哪怕是因为本能的驱使，要不是因为王的命令，他早就找理由推脱掉加里安的请求了，维拉在上，请保佑他吧。  
“加里安，我现在没有多少耐心。”莱戈拉斯看着加里安的眼睛开始慢慢乏红。“去拿抑制药。还有，带着门口的Omega离开。”   
莱戈拉斯必须在自己还没有做错什么不可饶恕的错误前结束这个烦人的觉醒期。   
“遵命，我的殿下，我这就去办。”   
“加里安。这件事，先不要告诉我父亲。事后我会亲自和他解释。”   
“……我明白了，殿下。”加里安转身快速地带着可怜的队长离开了莱格拉斯的房间，速度之快，好像身后有炎魔在追赶他们一样。   
赶走加里安的莱戈拉斯仰躺在床上吐出混浊的呼吸，那位队长残留在房间中气味刺激着莱戈拉斯胜负欲，情潮和战意双双向莱戈拉斯袭来，几乎快要将这个刚刚觉醒的小王子压垮，莱戈拉斯闭着眼睛，强迫自己保持清醒忍下一阵强过一阵的情潮。  
Alpha觉醒时连带的发情期最难熬的，而且情欲也是最强烈的，基本上没有哪个物种愚蠢到愿意去硬抗。   
“唔！”莱戈拉斯翻身咬住自己的手臂，抵抗着再次涌上来的情潮，原始的欲望肆意泛滥在莱戈拉斯身体的每个角落，灼热的体温使得莱戈拉斯蜷缩成一团，情欲刺激着他的大脑，告诉他——你需要发泄，去找个顺眼的家伙，然后干到他连求饶的的话都说不出来！让他的肚子里装满你的爱液，失神的躺在你的身下！  
当汹涌的情潮又一次褪下时，莱戈拉斯从自己口中尝到血腥味，他的手臂早在某个时刻被他自己咬的血淋淋，为了抵抗情潮莱戈拉斯耗费了太多的精神力，他的意识开始涣散，疲倦让年轻的王子对那些伤痛无暇顾及，在这个时刻中小王子想起了藏在他心中的秘密，他低声呢喃着那位令他难以忘怀的Omega。   
“Adar，a，da…瑟，瑟兰迪尔…...”

夜晚的密林披上了月光的色彩，窗外生机勃勃的树木此刻阴暗的有点吓人，而现在的瑟兰迪尔没有空想这个。  
瑟兰迪尔头疼的把手里的报表扔在桌上，疲惫的倒在摇椅里，当想到关于莱戈拉斯时，一种力不从心的无力感席卷了他。   
这位精灵王此刻在为他的的孩子什么时候才能真正的成长而感到头疼。  
瑟兰迪尔无奈的眨眼，在心中开始反省是否是他太过于放纵他们年轻的精灵王子了？而这个问题只在这位护短的精灵王心中停留了半秒便被否定了。  
不会的，爱隆那家伙比自己还过份。精灵王在心里为他自己找到了伙伴。  
可他家孩子为什么那么听话？尤其是暮星，难道是风水问题？瑟兰迪尔叹口气起身倒了杯酒接着为育儿问题烦恼。  
要不是莱戈拉斯撞见正好在发情期的他，要不是当时莱戈拉斯震惊到几乎站不住的样子，瑟兰迪尔绝不会贸然的强行结束发情期，因此他还虚弱了不少。  
他付出的代价不但没有让他们父子关系恢复，还引起了一系列糟糕的后果，在莱戈拉斯突然提前觉醒这件事上瑟兰迪尔很想开脱掉责任，但无论如何似乎都与他有那么点的关系。  
提及莱戈拉斯的觉醒，瑟兰迪尔不得不想到现在的莱戈拉斯房间中可能发生的事情，他的孩子将来一定会是密林中最强大的Alpha，现在在莱戈拉斯房间中的Omega说不定将会是他们未来的精灵王妃，这是多么幸运且幸福的事啊！  
骄傲并失落的感情同时充斥在瑟兰迪尔心中，这让一贯保持优雅的精灵王难得的将情绪摆在脸上，瑟兰迪尔趁着他还没有失态前放下了酒杯，而在这时，一股突然出现的Aplpa气息打断了瑟兰迪尔的想象，Alpha的味道很淡，可依旧充满了想要侵略的霸道。  
瑟兰迪尔看着不应该出现在自己房门口的精灵皱起了眉。


End file.
